


The Fallen Human

by LoraxTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Complete, Genocide Sans, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Romance, Non-Evil Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, One Shot, Pain, Sad, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Boss Battle, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraxTrash/pseuds/LoraxTrash
Summary: A fanfiction in which Chara isn’t in control and Sans realizes what he’s doneT.W. for mention of suicide attempt, brief and not elaborated on,Also blood, violence, etc.No ships





	

_...Skin tearing _

_ Blood splattering _

_ Bones cracking _

_ Everything red _

_ Then darkening _

_ So cold _

_ Relief… _

 

The child hung there, suspended by the bones protruding from their body, a disgusting and mangled mess. The soft sound of his pink slippers sliding across the floor echoed through the hall, inch by inch, the closer he got the more revolting the scene became. He would have easily retched from the smell alone, that is, if he still had a stomache. The small, contorted frame stayed frozen there, more relaxed than he believed he’d ever seen them. The once full rosy cheeks already ashen in color, dulled along with the rest of their body. The shine in their blood red eyes disappeared long ago, back when the monsters still said those eyes were the color of roses.

the child looks so gentle and innocent when they’re alive. Their tiny body covered in a light green and yellow sweater about two times too big for their small frame, and their thick, unruly hair, cut by their mother herself years ago, never growing another inch. But he knows, he knows what they’re capable of...but, he was never quite sure. Was he truly doing the right thing? Was he truly any better for brutally killing a young child? He always shook these thoughts off, telling himself that it was for the greater good, that thing had not been a child for a long time. It wasn’t like there was much anyone left to judge him anyway.

The hall was oddly peaceful as the bones retreated from the child’s body. The corpse thumped to the golden floor, the knife falling away and their necklace clattering against the marbled tiles, he hadn’t noticed the necklace. He went to step forward, but hesitated, he was still scared. But of what? The child was dead, and should they reset he would along with them. But the mere presence of their body sent a shiver down his spine like no other. 

Against his better judgement, he settled onto the floor and pulled the small, broken body towards him. They were cold, much colder than any human should be. With them cradled into his lap, he gently lifted a locket from their collar, it looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite recall why. It was a golden heart, the top was engraved,

_ ………………………. _

_ Best Friends Forever _

……………………….

Where had they gotten this? Did they bring it with them, or find it underground? Maybe the child had been buried with it. He turned it in his hand, and found a crack down the side. So it was a locket. With a flip of his thumb he flicked it open, his bones clacking against the smooth metal, and there he was. The prince, their brother, Asriel, and right next to him was the child, golden flowers wreathing their head while they held a bouquet of them up to their nose. They were smiling.

He looked back down, blood was beginning to seep into the blue of his hoodie, turning it rusty purple in places. The color almost matched the splotches reappearing on the child’s face and neck. Their once wide eyes almost seemed to have slowly retreated into their skull. He picked up one of the small hands, their nails were whitening and their fingertips looked as if they were dipped in blue paint. This was wrong, something was deeply wrong. He had never seen this happen before, that’s when it hit him, Chara had not reset.

He glanced over, remembering the knife they had dropped, it had been awfully small, he had assumed that they would have taken a real one, now he wasn’t so sure. He reached over and his skeletal fingers wrapped around...plastic. The knife was fake, a small toy, nothing more than a child’s plaything. The real knife would have been with the locket, but they hadn’t taken it...

Perhaps…

..their determination..

It hit him, the almost inaudible whimpers that he thought he was imagining, the tear stained cheeks, the fear trapped behind those rosy red eyes. Everything he had ignored, Ignored out of fear, fear of what it would make him. 

 

Chara was never in control. 

 

And he had mocked them, tortured them, killed them, over and over.

 

A Child.

A small, helpless, scared child.

_ And he was the demon they faced _ .

 

A gentle drop fell on the small purple cheek, and rolled away. It was soon followed by another, and another. Sans finally took a closer look at the face he had grown to hate. Blood, dust, and dirt mingled with waxy skin and sunken eyes. The rounded face and full cheeks suggested that they couldn’t have been older than six or seven years. Those eyes, once bright and filled with wonder and love, long before they had ever gained any L.O.V.E. 

The child had come to the underground searching for an end, and instead had found a new beginning. But he had brought about their own personal hell, every. Single. Time. He was cocky, he toyed with the child, offering a false chance. He told them so many things, and the child believed him every time. They had fought to stay alive up until then, never once truly fighting back, as if something, or someone, was holding them back. They knew that he would just kill them every time, they knew that he would betray them. And he kept fighting, kept killing, kept beating them. Only to be met with forgiveness at the end. 

  
He Was The True Monster


End file.
